Tetsuya, Go Home, You are Drunk !
by BoraX 007
Summary: Minggu pagi yang cerah, Akashi menemukan wajah Kuroko di hadapan pintu apartemennyanya. Ini aneh, namun keanehan tersebut tidak sampai disitu. Kuroko melakukan hal aneh yang sanggup membuat seorang Seijuuro Akashi menjadi super OOC./AkaKuro/Warning Inside


**Disclamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: AkaKuro**

 **Rate:T**

 **Genre: Humor garing, little Romance yang gak ada rasanya.**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Tetsuya, Go Home, You are Drunk !**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah, Akashi menemukan wajah Kuroko di hadapan pintu apartemennya nya. Ini aneh, namun keanehan tersebut tidak sampai disitu. Kuroko melakukan hal aneh yang sanggup membuat seorang Seijuro Akashi menjadi super OOC./AkaKuro/Warning Inside

.

* * *

.

Seijuuro Akashi baru saja selesai berpakaian ketika bel apartemennya ditekan dengan tidak sabaran oleh seseorang.

Tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui isi kepala Akashi saat ini. Para tetangga Akashi hanya berdoa agar orang yang menekan bel tersebut tidak digorok dengan gunting oleh sang kapten GOM tersebut.

Dengan langkah berat dan aurah yang menyeramkan ia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya dengan bell yang masih terus berbunyi.

Sepertinya seseorang telah bosan untuk hidup. Pikirnya.

Terdengar suara 'Cklek' ketika Akashi memutar anak kunci, beberapa detik kemudian pintu tersebut telah sepenuhnya terbuka.

Heran, tentu saja. Coba tebak siapa yang menekan bel apartemennya dengan tak sabaran di Minggu pagi dimana seharusnya ia dapat beristirah tanpa gangguan siapapun. Ah semua orang mungkin bahkan tahu bahwa hari minggu itu diciptakan hanya untuk seorang yang sesibuk Akashi.

Biru. Rambut dan iris yang sengadah dengan langit pagi hari ini. Orang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi yakin tidak salah mengenali orang, lagi pula ia tidak punya orang yang dikenal dengan kata 'warna biru' selain pemuda di hadapanya, minus Aomine-dia biru tua- dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan biru Kuroko untuk sekedar disamakan dalam kata 'biru'.

Baru saja Akashi akan membuka mulutnya, menanyakan perihal kedatangan 'mantan sahabat SMPnya' tersebut ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini, asal tahu saja Akashi tidak menerima tamu dengan tujuan yang menurutnya tidak penting, terkecuali untk orang yang ia spesialkan. Namun berikutnya ia hanya mendapati dirinya berdiri seorang diri diambang pintu ditemani hembusan angin musim dingin yang mulai menusuk hingga ketulang-tulang.

Kemana Tetsuya? Apa tadi ia bermimpi?

Setelah mengunci kembali pintunya dimana ia masih dalam keadaan meyakinkan diri mungkin ia hanya sekedar berhalusinasi melihat Kuroko Tetsuya di hadapan pintunya. Akashi berbalik bermaksud untuk menuju kedapur memasak sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutnya yang sedang keroncongan. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya. Andai kata marganya bukan seijuuro, melainkan Ryouta misalnya, mungkin Akashi akan berteriak ala gadis perawan yang dikejar kecoa terbang. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri beberapa senti dihadapannya dan saat berbalik Akashi hampir saja menubruk pemuda itu.

Pantas saja pemuda itu disebut sebagai pemain hantu, Akashi bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Kuroko berada tepat di belakangnya. Namun pertanyaannya sekarang, Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya berdiri ditempat itu? Dia lewat diamana?

"Kau … "

"Akashi-kuuuuuuuuuun~" sebuah pelukan dari tetsuya mencekik pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut.

Tet-tesuya memeluknya? MEMELUKNYA?

.

* * *

.

Jadi err, Akashi harus mulai dari mana. Saat ini ia sedang duduk dibalik meja makan memerhatikan pemuda biru di hadapannya yang sedang memakan buburnya dengan lahap, tanpa memedulikan Akashi sama sekali.

Jujur saja untuk standar ukuran manusia Tetsuya itu masuk dalam katagori manusia yang unik. Diantara ribuan makhluk hidup didunia ini hanya sedikit diantara mereka yang berani menatap langsung kemata Akashi. Dan dari sedikit orang Akashi dapat mengancam mereka untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

'Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku atau menatapku saat berbicara, karena hanya mereka yang dapat melayaniku adalah orang yang dapat melihat mataku.'

Namun ancaman ini sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko. Tapi bukannya merasa direndahkan Akashi malah merasa jika Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah orang yang menarik.

Awalnya Akashi berpikir jika Tetsuya itu orang yang suram serta tak terlihat, dia memilika tatapan yang kosong dan kulit yang pucat namun seiring waktu Akashi sadar bahwa hanya Kuroko yang ia perlakukan 'sespesial' ini. Seolah ada sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut dan tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau punya garam, bubur yang kau buatkan ini rasanya hambar."

Akashi menatap tidak percaya. Sadarkah Tetsuya sedang bicara dengan siapa sekarang? Akashi Seijuuro, seseorang yang bukan hanya sekedar ditakuti dalam dunia basket, para tetangganya bahkan tak berani lewat di hadapan rumahnya jika tidak membungkuk. Tapi pada akhirnya Akshi beranjak dari duduknya mengambilkan garam bubuk dan meletakkannya di depan pemuda tersebut.

Sepertinya Tetsuya ingin bermain-main dengannya, dan mungkin Akashi akan meladeninya sedikit. Lagi pula sifat Tetsuya saat ini terlihat berbeda dari Tesuya yang biasanya. Terlihat sedikit, liar(?)

Tetsuya memang orang yang sulit dikendalikan oleh orang lain tapi bukan berarti ia suka bertindak seenaknya seperti Aomine Daiki, keras kepala layaknya Midorima Shintarou, kekanakan seperti Kise Ryouta, ataukah sadis seperti Atsushi Murasakibara. Tidak, Tetsuya yang dikenal Akashi tidak seperti mereka, Tesuya yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang menaruh hormat kepada siapapun. Dia adalah orang yang tahu situasi, kapan dan dimana ia seharusnya bertindak, dia bukan pencari masalah bahkan dalam banyak kesempatan dialah yang menghindarkan teman-temannya dari masalah, terutama untuk sifat emosian Kagami yang selalu menjadi sumber masalah. Namun, untuk Tetsuya di hadapannya, Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda walaupun penampilan Tetsuya masih tetap Tetsuya. Oh tidak, Tetsuya yang sejak tadi pagi datang ke apartemennya sebenarnya memang sedikit bernampilan aneh .

Dia masih memakai piama tidur bergaris birunya, dan jangan lupakan bedheadnya yang sejak tadi membuat Akashi menahan senyum gelinya, Sejujurnya Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menyisir rambut berdiri Tesuya itu. Katakanlah 'bukan Akashi' jika melakukan kedua hal tersebut, tapi yakinlah Tetsuya saat ini benar-benar terlihat lucu. Akashi yakin pemuda itu bahkan belum mandi sebelum datang ke apartemennya ya dilihat dari penampilannya.

"Jadi Tetsuya, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Akashi akhirnya menyerah. Kuroko bahkan tampak tak berminat membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka dan sebelum rasa penasarannya makin menjadi lebih baik Akashi memulai lebih dahulu walaupun ini bukan kebiasaannya.

Kuroko meletakkan sendoknya di atas mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong, dengan iris saphirenya ia menatap balik Akashi.

Akashi mendesis, ia penasaran sejauh mana Tesuya akan terus mempermainkannya. Jika saat ini ia sedang belajar untuk menjadi orang yang humoris maka salah besar jika ia memeraktekan pada seorang Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu? Apa Akashi-kun tidak senang jika aku datang kesini?"

Terkejut. Apa Tetsuya masih tidur? Seperti nya Akashi butuh gunting untuk menyadarkan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya tidak seperti biasanya saja."

Dan sepertinya ia juga butuh gunting untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Apa-apaan suara gugup ituu?

"Kalau begitu aku akan main di sini sampai sore, tidak apa-apakan Akashi-kun?"

Seharusnya kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada genit, tapi bagaimana cara Tetsuya melakukan itu dengan suara datar seperti biasanya.

"Ku-kurasa tidak apa-apa, aku akan senang jika kau disini."

Rasanya Akashi ingin menjedukkan kepalanya dimeja makan sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata laknat tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 13.00 ketika Akashi dan Tetsuya sedang menonton acara basket di ruang tengah. Sejujurnya ini 'sedikit' menyenangkan bagi Akashi, apartemennya selalu sepi karena tak ada yang berani berkunjung dan ia juga tak butuh untuk dikunjungi oleh siapapun. Tapi tahu jika rasanya akan semenyenangkan ini, sepertinya sesekali tidak ada salahnya mengundang seorang teman datang ke apartemennya dengan catatan orang tersebut harus berambut dan bermata biru dulu serta berkepribadian seperti Tetsuya.

Singkatnya kunjungan Tetsuya hari ini menyenangkan, sangat-sangat menyenangkan jika saja pemuda itu tidak DUDUK MENGHIMPITNYA DIPINGGIR SOFA DAN MENYANDARKAN KEPALA BIRU WANGINYA DIPUNDAK AKASHI dimana ia masih tampak santai menikmati acara basket di hadapan mereka sedang Akashi harus perang batin antara menjadikan kepala biru tersebut sebagai bola basket atau membotakinya. Walaupun Akashi yakin tidak tega melakukan hal keji semacam itu kepada pemuda polos macam Tetsuya .Tapi tetap saja Tetsuya disampingnya ini adalahTetsuya versi terkutuk . Pemuda ini benar-benar membuat Akashi menegang dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, apa Tetsuya sengaja diciptakan hanya untuk membuat Akashi Seijuuro terlihat OOC?

Akashi berfikir keras bagaimana caranya ia lepas dari situasi ini, jujur saja seumur hidupnya rasanya ia tak pernah merasa tertekan seperti ini bahkan melawan anggota GOM lainnya dalam pertandingan basket. Memang saat SMP-sampai sekarang- Akashi cukup menspesialkan pemuda disampingnya tapi ia tak pernah bepikir sampai seintim ini? Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia bingung antara memilih menerkam tesuya, mendribblenya kelantai ataukah menusuk anunya dengan gunting.

Oh ya sekedar info bagi mereka yang belum memahaminya, menurut kamus besar Seijuuro Akashi kata 'Menspesialkan' arti sesungguhnya adalah menyukai ekhmcintaekhm hanya saja mendengar seorang Akashi menyukai Sesuatu tentu hal itu terdengar aneh maka kata suka tersebut disamarkan dalam kata spesial. Sepertinya sifat Tsundere Midorima menular pada seseorang.

"Tetsu, mungkin kau ingin mandi, aku bisa meminjamkan pakaian ganti untukmu."

Sedikit menghela napas, akhirnya ia bisa menyingkirkan kepala itu dari pundaknya.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatapnya datar dengan bola mata birunya yang bulat. Ugh, sial Akashi merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Hm?" Akashi menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Tetsuya selanjutnya.

"Orang imut sepertiku kurasa tak perlu mandi. Tapi kalau Akashi-kun memaksa, aku akan melakukannya itupun jika kita mandi bersama. Bagaimana?"

BUAGHHH !

Akashi sukses terjungkal kebelakang sofa.

.

* * *

.

Akashi meneliti setiap jengkal dari pemuda dihadapannya. Ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Kenapa ia jadi seaneh ini?. Ah padahal dia terlihat normal-normal saja, kesuluruhan tubuhnya masih terlihat seperti Tetsuya, tapi kenapa, kenapa keperibadiannya lebih aneh dari Kise.

Tu-tunggu, sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi penasaran. Kenapa wajah Kuroko terus merona, tadinya Akashi pikir itu efek udara musim dingin.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko. Semakin dekat, dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi indera pengecap mereka bersentuhan tapi Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, sedang Kuroko sendiri memejamkan matanya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Akashi mendengus-dengus. Ugh sial bau alkohol, bocah tengil di hadapannya itu mabuk. Kenapa Akashi baru menyadarinya, ah mungkin karena wajah Tetsuya yang tampak datar-datar saja.

Baru saja Akashi akan memundurkan wajahnya namun belakang kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan pemuda di hadapannya. Sedikit dorongan dan,

CUP~

Begitu cepat hingga Akashi bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Akashi-kun sangat lama, aku menunggu tahu. Bisa kita lanjutkan di kamar saja?"

Tik tik tik. Otak Akashi yang super cerdas terasa macet mengolah ucapan Kuroko barusan.

"TETSUYA ! GO HOME, YOU ARE DRUNK !"

"OOUUCCCHH, Akashi-kun, jangan injak selangkangankuuuuu !"

.

.

.

End dengan gajenya.

.

* * *

.

Hahahah #plak

Salam kenal, saya masih baru di fandom ini (juga masih baru soal tulis menulis), jadi mohon bantuannya minna-tachi XD

Sebuah fic pendek gaje super amburegul bin Garing untuk debut (?) pertama saya di kapal AkaKuro dan fandom KNB.

Saya tahu ini sangat OOC super OOC, jujur saja 3 season rasanya tidak cukup membuat saya mengenal char KNB wkwk tidak seperti fandom sebelah yang rasanya sudah menjadi teman imajinasi wkwk

Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika ini merusak OC mereka. XD

Tapi fic selanjutnya saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi (walau hasilnya mungkin lebih kacau) J

Saya berencana menaiki semua kapal difandom ini, habis anime KnB bagi saya rasanya seperti HaremKuroko wkwkw, KagaKuro, KiseKuro, AomiKuro, MidoKuro, bahkan MuraKuro semuanya sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet #curhat

Dan saya berencana membuat **Go Home, You are Drunk !** untuk anggota GOM lainnya termasuk Kagami. Masih rencana. Ini tergantung bagaimana pendapat pembaca sekalian :)

* * *

Ok, see you next fic :*


End file.
